The present disclosure relates to shipping and storage of a load, and more specifically, to using the packing density of granular particles encased in membrane to adjustably mitigate vibration in a load.
Consumer products, raw materials and other goods may be stored and transported on pallets. Pallets may be moved by forklifts, and transported on trains, trucks or ships. Vibrational energy from devices used to move, store and transport pallets may transfer vibrational energy to the pallets.